Love Without A Floor or Ceiling
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall Knight is a nineteen year old college student focused on finding the right man-an older man, who just happens to be Logan Mitchell a twenty seven year novelist and father to four year old girl whos as hesitant to get in a relationship with Kendall as Kendall is exited to get in a relationship with Logan.


Kendall Knight really didn't want to go out with the girls that night, but they forced him two, instead of making friends with his dorm mate Dak, Kendall became acquainted with the two girls across the hall, Stephanie and Mercedes. Who were as opposite as opposite could get, Stephanie was tall with caramel skin, and long brown hair that reached her ribs, she was thin and obsessed with popcorn and horror movies and wanted to make them, she was majoring in Film. Mercedes was shorter with skin like fresh fallen snow and blonde hair so glossy it could have been woven from silk; her eyes were blue and always had a thick layer of glossy pink makeup on her lips, whereas Stephanie never wore makeup. Her father was one of the richest guys in the state and she had this dog that drove everyone on campus crazy, but she was way smarter then she appeared and was double majoring in Banking and Business.

Anyway Kendall didn't know how he ended up abandoning his stacks of Creative Writing assignments and Calculus books for an eighteen and over night club but somehow he did. He also found himself forced into black skinny jeans and a loose fitting green vest over a skin tight white V-neck, which he thought must have been Mercedes magic, he hadn't dotted at it much, he and now he was sitting at the bar all alone with a coke, wondering why the hell Mercedes and Stephanie had bothered to take him out if they were just gonna abandon him in the corner.

The nineteen year old was nursing a migraine and trying to keep his shit together so he wouldn't go pounding on the dance floor, grabbing his supposed friend by the hair and dragging them all the way back to campus, when a group of older men sat down a chair away from him, not paying him any attention, and ordered alcoholic drinks.

The blonde didn't understand why, but he couldn't help looking at the one who was sitting a chair away from him, the closest to him, he was obviously older, at least seven or eight years, he was average high with a young dimpled face and tall brown hair. He was thin, with a body so toned it made his hormonal mouth fill with drool.

The two guys that were with him were hot too, though not as hot in his opinion, a short Latino with raven black hair and friendly chocolate eyes, and a very tall, very muscular brunet with dark brown spiked hair and a dazzling smile that could take anyone breathes away.

Kendall usually wasn't like that, he didn't go to bars and stare at men who were much older and more experienced then he was, though he had to admit he had always liked men who were older than him, talking more than four or five years usually.

But this guy, whoever he was, would never go for Kendall, Kendall was just a simple little college student who worked as a waiter and inspired to write novels on the New York Times Bestseller List. This man obviously had a nice job, he was handsome and outgoing, or at least more outgoing then Kendall, because by his face the man had come here on his own free will, were as Kendall was more or less thrown into a sack and dragged here, kicking and screaming.

He edged closer slowly, taking his back from the wall behind him and straining his ears to hear their conversation, god now he was a stalker.

"-Gonna get back together with Lex, hopefully. I miss her so much." The Latino was saying, looking put out slightly, he sighed deeply and took a long drink. The two brunets shared a roll of the eyes.

"You guys love fighting way too much," The tall brunet was saying, smirking.

"No, I'm pretty sure they do it for the makeup fucking," The one Kendall was attracted too said; Kendall stopped trying to hear their conversation, feeling slightly disturbed. Thank you god for giving me sense to not get into all that, he sounds like a pig.

Which was slightly hypercritical because he called sex fucking when he was messing around with the girls, but then again sex meant more to Kendall then it did to other know a days, he had only ever dated a handful of guys and had only slept with two of them, he wasn't a sleep around type of guy.

"Since when do you call sex fucking, Logan? I thought you were that making love guy," The tall brunet said, raising a perfect eyebrow. Kendall's heart fluttered at the sound of the man's name. Logan was such a nice name, wow. And he called sex making love? How romantic.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know, James. Since when do you give a fuck what I say?"

James, Carlos and Logan. It could be the name of a reality TV show.

_The James, Carlos, and Logan show, _he said in an animated sing song voice in his head, and then laughed softly.

"Since I fucking felt like it," James replied back.

And they swore a lot too, what fun. As you may or may not have been able to tell Kendall is sort of a nerd, he didn't have many friends in school, he's always been a A plus student, he even graduated as valid Victorian, he's shy, anti-social, and scares away from guys easily, but once you got him going he had one of the foulest and most hilarious mouths you would ever encounter.

Logan laughed and Kendall's heart leapt. Oh Jesus, where were the girls, he needed to get out of here?

He hopped out his seat and collided with hard chest, before him stood a tall muscular guy around his own age, who had black hair and gray eyes and looked kind of rough around the edges, but fucking hot none the less, Kendall had never liked that type, that sex symbol enormous muscled type, his type was more…well more like Logan.

"Hey there, cowboy, slow down," the guy purred. _Cowboy?_

Kendall immediately felt uncomfortable and ducked his head. "Excuse me," he muttered and tried to go around the guy, but he held his arm out and made Kendall stop in his tracks, the blonde looked up in alarm.

"Where you rushing off too, honey? Your boyfriend?" the guy chuckled.

Kendall shook his head, still looking down, his back muscles clenched up and his whole body felt numb and nervous, like it always did when he felt uncomfortable and insecure in a conversation. He felt over powered and stupid, and he knew he would do whatever this guy told him too, he was scared. This guy just didn't look right, Kendall knew what he wanted. But as said before, he wasn't a sleep around type of guy, his body was his, and he just didn't lend it out to anyone who liked it.

The guy placed a hand on his shoulder, and he tightened like a ousters shell. "Your pretty cute, Blondie."

Please, please just leave me alone.

"Thank you," Kendall whispered, and tried to side step him again, but this time instead of blocking him the guy grabbed him by the waist, Kendall winced softly. "Please let me go," he whispered.

"I don't think so Blondie, maybe I think you owe me for bumping into me,"

"I'm sorry," Kendall muttered, "Please let me go now, I want to leave."

"But I want you to stay with me," the man purred, pulling Kendall to him tightly, Kendall whimpered.

"I think he said to let him go, kid,"

Kendall turned slightly to see that the three men had all stepped forward and were sizing the younger male up, all with hard faces and annoyed expressions. It was Logan who had spoken, he looked like he wanted to punch the black haired male out.

"And I think you should go back to your knitting, grandpa,"

"I'm twenty seven you idiot," Logan spat. "I might be a dad, but my kid is four, so I suggest you step the fuck back from him now if you like your face," Those dazzling brown eyes narrowed into threatening slits.

"Twenty seven? You could be his father," The guy said.

God, he really was an idiot wasn't he. Kendall and all three men looked at him like he truly was one, though he really was just a bully who was running out of things to say.

"His father?" Logan repeated. "Not likely, he's what, eighteen?"

"Nineteen," Kendall muttered.

"Nineteen," the guy grinned. "I'm twenty, just the right age for me, I think."

"But just the wrong age for me," Kendall said, yanking his waist away, the guy just grabbed his wrist. Kendall sighed; he really wasn't in the mood to be forced into having sex with anyone who wasn't Logan right then.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the guy snapped. "Too young for you? Like being prayed on by perverts like this guy?"

"If you mean," Kendall hissed, "that I like older men, then yes."

"Why because you like saggy dick?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow, his hold on Kendall tightening.

"No," Kendall snapped. "It's because I prefer someone who doesn't fuck like an eleven year old girl! Now let go of me you disgusting animal and go pray on some self-respect less idiot!"

The guy threw Kendall back into Logan's chest; the brunets arm came around him before he could become unbalance. "Whatever, slut, go hop on some Viagra-ad cock," and walked briskly away.

Logan straightened the blonde up and turned him around gently so they were face to face. "Are you okay?" the elder asked, his voice concerned and sweet.

"Yeah," Kendall breathed, in a slightly dreamy fashion. He felt like the classic damsel in the distress that had just been untied from the rail road tracks just as the train was coming.

Logan quirked his eyebrow and Kendall took a step back, flushing slightly. "Um…thank you, for that-I mean him-I mean…"

The brunet smiled. "You're welcome, kid. I hate assholes like that,"

"Kid?" Kendall repeated quirking an eyebrow.

Logan wasn't paying attention to him, he was too busy elbowing Carlos and James in the ribs so they would stop making suggestive gestures and lifting and lowering their eyebrows in sexual ways. Carlos was making smooch faces and James was making vulgar movements with his hips.

"Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him," James chanted in his ear. Logan almost punched him in the face.

"Buy him a drink Loges," Carlos encouraged, knocking his friend forward a bit. Logan turned and hissed,

"He's a child, dammit. Stop it."

"Do it, do it, do it," James and Carlos both chanted.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Logan asked, half sighing. He ran a hand over his face in an aggravated way.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to bother you with my childish ways," Kendall snapped and went back to his stool. Logan sighed, glared at his friends and went over to sit next to Kendall who was pouting and snapping the bartender over for more soda.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, ordering another drink quickly. "I didn't mean to be a jerk; I just meant…you're kind of young."

"A child," Kendall pouted.

Logan smiled softly, he paid for Kendall's drink before the blonde could protest and ran his hand over the blonde's thigh softly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...I wasn't going to do what James was suggesting."

"You mean fuck me?"

Logan winced. "Well I wouldn't use those particular words…but yes."

Kendall sighed dreamily. "Particular? Oh, that's why I like older men," he almost whimpered. "You're all so…un-stupid."

"Unintelligent?" Logan suggested, looking amused.

Kendall almost moaned. "Yeah," he sighed.

"Kendall are you ready too-Oh! Who's your friend?" It was Mercedes wearing a low cut shimmering dress and six inch pumps, her handbag swinging off of her shoulder, her cheeks flushed.

"This is Logan," Kendall said, staring at the male.

"Hey," Logan said, forcing himself to look at the girl. He noted her creamy legs and glossy lips, appreciated them for a moment, but then looked back at Kendall, his interest perking up a million times more.

"Hello," Mercedes grinned. "Um Kendall, me and Stephanie are ready to go, so," she trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Leave it to those cunts to want to leave now. He glared at them fiercely.

Logan decided to step in, "How about I give you my number, kid?" He took out his phone, and the two exchanged numbers in a matter of twenty seconds. Kendall completely breathless and Logan very amused. Logan then got up, ruffled Kendall's hair, and said,

"See you around, kid," before walking away with James and Carlos on either of his sides. Kendall watched him go with a slack mouth and a dreamy expression resting on every one of his features, Mercedes had to slap her hands several times in front of his face to break him out of his trance, and she still had to drag him by the arm to the door with Stephanie.

"What's up with him?" Stephanie asked as they drove back to campus.

"Some guy he meet," Mercedes said, "He's olderrrr," she drew out the word like an echo, making Stephanie giggle. Neither of them had understood Kendall's love for older men, in their opinion they were supposed to be out there in the world having fun and making dumb decisions, sleeping with as many guys as they could, smoking and drinking things they probably shouldn't, doing all the things that they wouldn't be able to do with age, letting out all the rebellion and disobedience now. To them dating guys eight years older than you were was like hanging in the towel before the game had even begun. Sure it could be exiting, being with someone you probably shouldn't be with, who may or may not be using you because you were young, but the excitement only lasted so long.

"He's beautiful," Kendall whispered from the back seat.

"He's old," Mercedes teased.

"I want him to fuck me," Kendall said, just to get on their nerves.

"I want you to shut up." Stephanie laughed, parking the car crookedly.

"Do you think he'll call me?" Kendall asked innocently from the back seat. Stephanie and Mercedes looked at each other, nervous. Kendall didn't fall often, but when he did fall it was very easy and very very hard.

"Maybe, sweetie," Stephanie said, biting her lip, not meeting the blondes bright green eyes.

**I got this idea from the fact that I like older man and whenever I mention it to any of my friends besides Rushers they all look at me like I'm crazy, because I find myself liking guys who are like 23/24…like the guys age. It's awful. Anyways this is like my little new baby…even though I have like twenty stories going on…seriously I actually think it is twenty. Oh well :D**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
